Jesus Gets Nailed
by Ozymandoobiest
Summary: Jesus Gets Nailed
Jesus gets nailed

The Last "Supper" :

Jesus checked his sundial. Half past Yom Kippur. His Disciples were late. Well, everyone but Judas that was. Judas wasn't late, but he always came last. If you know what I'm saying. Jesus had been trying for years to repress his feelings for Judas, but somehow he felt that tonight was the perfect night to let that go.

"Thirsty Judas? Are you ready for tonight?" whispered Jesus into Judas's ear sensually as he walked by.

"Actually, I'd love a drink" Judas said hesitantly "did you bring the water?"

"Plenty of..water.. for everyone" said Jesus. He left the room momentarily before returning with a barrel. "Come and get it!" Jesus winked accidentally.

Judas blushed. Jesus didn't know it, but Judas had feelings of his own that he'd tried to repress. He tentatively took a glass and filled it from the barrel, taking a big swig, as he'd been to the meeting very early to impress Big Daddy J. As he sipped his drank, he noticed Jesus doing the same, and their eyes locked. With reckless abandon, they flew at each other, embracing tightly and kissing deeply. As Jesus wrapped his arms around Judas, he grabbed Judas' ass strongly, pulling judas into him and removing his robe simultaneously. Just as Jesus began to search Judas' totally ripped body, he heard footsteps in the corridor outside of the room. "We'll continue this later" whispered Jesus sensually. "No..." growled Judas. "We'll continue this right now." He bit Jesus' lip and continued his onslaught as he gripped Jesus' hard dong. Judas wasn't going to waste the opportunity that he'd been waiting for years to have as he dropped to both knees and began sucking his Lord's holy rod. As the disciples approached, Jesus moaned and gripped Judas's hair, resigning himself to being caught. John was the first apostle to enter the room, and as he walked in, he witnessed a scene he had seen in countless wet dreams. The two men he lusted after most, entwined in totally gay fellatio. John was instantly hard as he dropped his robe, looking straight into the eyes of his master. But Jesus would be a different type of master tonight. As the apostles walked one by one into the room, each approached Jesus and Judas, removing their robes and engaging in holy "sack"rament. Every apostle had another preaching their confessions. "Oh God" moaned every man, totally breaking the third commandment. Every apostle except Peter. Peter was the first to be honored by Jesus with a request for his asshole, but Peter denied his master access. As Peter left the room, Jesus decided that the asshole of John was good enough for him. He positioned the head of his hard cock at the entrance to John's butthole, giving John time to prepare. "Let the spirit of God enter you...and also his dick" said Jesus

"holy fuk" said John.

"Exactly" said Jesus. "Yes my son"

"Give it to me daddy"

Jesus obliged.

Judas watched from a corner as the love of his life fucked his friend in the ass. A holy glow emanated from John's eyes, brown one included. His chocolate starfish was taking a real pounding, and Judas was jealous beyond reason. He approached Jesus from behind, whispering in his ear "this won't be the last time you get back stabbed". He followed Jesus's lead. Jesus had heard of the holy grail, but he was about to receive the holy rail. Jesus, John and Judas moved in sync, fucking each other's manpussies, moving back and forth in glorious rapture. As John's moans grew louder, the other disciples began to notice, seeing Jesus deliver his holy envoy. Slowly one by one they moved over and placed behind the previous disciple, creating a holy convoy. Judas Torrah John a new one. "Give it to me Judas, I'm Asskenazi" screamed Jesus as the anal train moved in succession. Like David, Jesus was looking for the biggest "stones" he could find and his apostles were the bearers of those stones. The first James was taking a "Major" pounding from James Minor. Jesus felt himself roaring to a euphoric climax, as he continued his assault on John's Chocolate Star of David. As Jesus came everywhere, the other apostles felt a glorious exaltation take them over, thirteen men in a circle at the height of a powerful, God given orgasm. The sweaty circle of Samson-like men came down together, feeling exhausted after their ordeal. But in less than 3 minutes, Jesus had risen again, and was ready to preach his message orally. The other apostles felt the Holy Ghost within them, and like Jesus they rose. "Wow, you really are inside all of us" groaned Simon. "Not yet" whispered Jesus with a wink. Each apostles felt a slight itch in their grundle as Jesus' magical dick energy searched for their tight buttholes. "Yahweh!" They screamed as they felt themselves penetrated by the energy of their Lord. "You are my flock of sheep" said Jesus. "Now take my holy crook". The apostles were unable to talk as they were rammed by holy power. "Remember the fifth commandment" yelled Jesus over the moans of his apostles, "You must honor thy daddy". "Yesss oh god Jesus yes" screamed the twelve men as they simultaneously drew close to orgasm. Driven by the power of his own daddy, Jesus continued his magical onslaught upon the buttholes of each of his disciples, pushing through until he could feel and hear that they were all close. "Come for your father" said Jesus as his apostles simultaneously gave in to sweet release. They all began to spurt Holy Spirit as Jesus' dick unleashed a rapturous chorus of doves. The room was filled with moans and birds as the apostles peaked. Jesus felt the energy in the room heighten and smiled smugly, knowing his work was nearly finished. As the apostles came down from their peaks, Jesus noticed a familiar face in the doorway.

Epilogue

The sundial was at three quarters past Yom Kippur; the sepulcher was dark. One figure, covered in a robe, entered. The shadowy figure, only lit by candlelight, walked to an altar. There lay a book. The person took the steps up to the altar, rounded the corner, unveiled a quill from their robe, and began to write. In a tempered fashion the words began to scrawl out "Thou Shalt...".

Just then Jesus entered the sepulcher. His mind was tired from the afternoon, but his body was fully recuperated and ready for more action. Jesus spoke " Mary I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

But it was too late. Mary had finished writing in the Bible...

A stillness clung in the air.

Mary proclaimed quietly "it is done" and began hastily walking out of the church.

Jesus ran to the altar to view the alterations.

He quickly ascended the steps and grabbed the book. His eyes darted, reading quickly over and over again. He collapsed to his knees, eyes very quietly weeping. The words you may ask?

"Thou shalt not lay with another man"


End file.
